


The Family You Choose

by 12lostrosesofautumn



Series: Kitty Coin Bank [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ace made me do it, Alternate Universe - Crack, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jared as a Dog, Jensen as a Cat, M/M, Mpreg, Samantha as a sometimes very confused owner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12lostrosesofautumn/pseuds/12lostrosesofautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the Lemonade's fault.  That's Jared's story and he's sticking to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a friend on Tumblr, and for myself as well, so that is why this exists. ^_^ It is extremely loosely based on a true story. As in a pregnant cat and a dog → http://12rosesofautumn.tumblr.com/post/79334302504/vexstacy-teratocybernetics-a-drays-mind is a link to the story. Naturally the cat is not male, but hey, this is fiction. So why not. 
> 
> Also naturally I do not in any way, shape, or form own Jensen, Jared, Samantha and any other actors I may or may not sprinkle in randomly. I wouldn't mind owning Jensen and/or Jared though. 
> 
> The graphic violence tag I did check just in case, in later chapters or timestamps something might come up so I found it better to be prepared. It will at the very least be hinted at.

It was the Lemonade's fault. 

That's Jared's story and he's sticking to it.

Uo･ｪ･oU (=^･ｪ･^=)

It had all started back in a far too hot day in late July, two years ago, and seven months after Jared had found himself homeless for the ninth time in his seven months of life. Dark brown shaggy fur did not lend itself well to temperatures above a hundred degrees. In fact Jared was fairly certain it didn't lend itself well to any temperature over eighty degrees, human's could strip their strange fur off if they got too hot, dog's just couldn't do that. Which if you asked Jared, was a ridiculous thing. Dogs had far more sense than humans did, gods bless those little humans, he loved them but _hamsters _had more sense than humans. If any species should get the right to strip it should be Dogs. But the gods apparently all had a sense of humor and so humans somehow got the right, Jared in some of his weaker moments suspected bribery on the human end of that arrangement.__

 _ _Jared was wheezing with his panting, looking for liquid as he traipsed up and down the lazy, Sunday afternoon empty suburb streets. With each street walked, each well manicured lawn inspected, Jared could feel his heart sink. There wasn't even a sprinkler system currently going. He let out a mournful whimper of desperation, because no, this wasn't how he was going down, he was going to get a nice family who'd keep him this time and everything. He refused to accept the fact that he was a few minutes away from dying of heat stroke in the middle of the street.__

 _ _

Then, Jared spotted the Lemonade stand, and wonder of wonders it was even unsupervised! Forcing his four paws to move Jared waltzed right on up to it, sitting back on his hind legs before pushing up with them a little. Propping his front paws on the front of the table and nearly sticking his entire head in the cold pitcher as he frantically lapped at it. 

He'd gotten a broom to the head shortly afterward, apologized to profusely and then promptly adopted. All in all it seemed things were finally looking up for him. 

 

Uo･ｪ･oU (=^･ｪ･^=)

__


	2. Meeting and Making a New Friend.

If anyone were to ask him Jared would have to say leftover beef gravy was his favorite meal, and that wasn't beef and gravy it was the meal of beef gravy, with the mashed potatoes, peppers and onions. It was a rare treat due the presence of onions and that too much onion would be bad for him but that just made Jared love it more. It was that treat that he was now happily scarfing down.

His human, Samantha, and her two pups- er, _children _, had left for some evening activity after supper and so Jared had plans of enjoying his own supper before going about and thoroughly getting fur on as many things as he could. For some reason his human seemed to dislike this, occasionally scolding him for it, but Jared was positive it was merely because she was sad about the fact humans couldn't shed so he was determined to ignore the scolds because he loved his human; thank you very much.__

__Jared was nearly finished with his food when he caught a new scent, his nose and ears twitching as he lifted his head to look around. Tail wagging furiously at the idea of a potential friend in the making. He could always shed all over the furniture some other time because he'd never turn down the chance to play. "Hello?" Jared woofed politely, still scanning the area around him before finding the scent originating from the open window above the kitchen sink._ _

__Green eyes stared down at him from the windowsill. For a cat Jared would have to say it was quite big, obviously a tomcat as well as, well, some things one could just scent, just because humans had faulty noses and don't know how to scent doesn't mean no one else knows. White and golden tan splotched together on medium length fur and Jared felt some empathy at that, it was still summer out and thus quite hot. He knew just how much long fur could suck in the summer._ _

__"Hello! Do you want to play?" Asked Jared again, still polite as ever- because one was always polite to cats, it's how things work- and his tail thumped excitedly on the tiled floor._ _

__Instead of replying the cat moved to leave and Jared saw it then, the bulge of being with a litter. The fact the cat was a male wasn't lost on the dog but Jared knew better than to bring up in friendly conversation. He may have fallen off the back of a potato truck and thus been forced to raise himself in a barn but Jared knew his manners._ _

__The cat paused from where he'd been turning around to leave and looked back down at Jared, an almost incredulous look in tired eyes. "I just smelled food and was looking for it, but I'll be on my way as I see there is no more food." The tomcat meowed wearily, even as his body settled back in a seated position on the windowsill._ _

__"You can have the rest of my food if you want, I'm done eating anyway." Jared woofed quickly. It wasn't exactly the truth, he'd been planning on finishing his dish like he always did but he could see the clumps of dirt and blood in the cat's pretty fur. The tomcat was clearly homeless and Jared, well, Jared would totally relate to that... or at least he'd been able to relate to it back before his human adopted him._ _

The cat looked rather cynical at the offer, green eyes narrowing a little as they seemed to both size up Jared and see into his very soul. "Thank you," the Cat mewed quietly before carefully descending from the windowsill. Jared appropriately moved back from his dish right after nosing it toward the cat and he tried to figure out how close the cat was to giving birth. The tomcat didn't waste time in getting to the bowl once he had reached the floor and dug in with relish, eating like he hadn't eaten in weeks and Jared's gentle heart gave a pang at the thought of that being true. 

"Do you have a human?" Jared asked softly, settling down on the floor to make himself seem smaller and less likely to pose a threat. "Because if you don't my human is really nice, so are her two children and I'd love to have a friend. We could play, or... or if you didn't want to play then I could play with your kittens when you have them. I'd be very careful with them I promise, I'm very good with pups and kittens. I remember when my littermate had puppies and she would always let me watch them and they'd crawl all over me all the time and I would let them, I've even let kittens climb on me, honestly. I don't bark, not unless a bad human is around but I'm not loud otherwise and neither are my humans. Everyone needs a human. They're the best to hav-" 

"I had a human, once," interrupted the cat, looking up from Jared's bowl, eyes unreadable. "It didn't turn out well for me, so I got free. I don't do humans, enjoy your's but I don't want any." 

Jared stared at the tomcat, floored for a moment before he recovered, "I know," he woofed quickly, "I know that, I just... I meant everyone needs a _good _human. Don't you want someone who'll pet you and hold you? I can't imagine not ever wanting a human of my own, plus, how would they take care of themselves? Humans need us."__

__The tomcat's fur ruffled a little and he gave Jared a slightly sympathetic look before shaking his head. "I can't stay." He said simply, "thank you for the food though." With that the cat jumped up onto the counter, preparing to leave and Jared scrambled to his feet._ _

__"What's your name? Mine's Jared, even though my human calls me 'Sam' and even if you don't want a human you can always come back and visit when my humans aren't here. I'll save some food for you to eat, you need good food for your kittens after all." Plus he was lonely, he loved his humans, but they had to leave the house at times and sometimes it was for long periods of time. It would be nice to be able to have a friend who could visit him. It'd be even nicer if the cat lived there but he knew he couldn't make the tomcat stay, no matter how much he wanted to._ _

__The cat stared at Jared for a moment before smiling a little, "I'm Jensen and if you're sure it's alright then I'll come back to visit, just as long as there are no humans around. Thank you again for the food, Jared." He mewed before hopping onto the windowsill and then jumping down, running off into a back alley and vanishing. Jared sighed mournfully before padding his way into the living room, jumping up on the couch and flopping down on it. His plan to get fur everywhere was pushed back to another time. Jared didn't know why he was feeling so down about the tomca- _Jensen _not wanting to stay but he was. He contented himself with the thought of Jensen coming back to visit though and soon curled up to fall asleep, dreaming of his new little white and tan furred friend.___ _


	3. On the Importance of Cuddling

It was two days until Jared saw Jensen again. Two days of Jared holding himself back from eating his entire supper and two days of being sadly disappointed in the morning when he'd seen the leftovers still sitting uneaten in his doggy bowl. He was well aware of how dangerous it was, being a stray, and he couldn't only imagine how much worse it'd be if one was a pregnant male cat. Jared had done his fair share of running in his days of being a stray and it was easy enough for him, but Jensen wouldn't be able to move as fast in case something came for him or attacked him. 

So he was paranoid for his new little friend's safety, it's what friends did after all and Jared quite firmly considered Jensen a friend. Nevermind the fact he'd only known about and talked to the cat for a grand total of five minutes, if that. 

It was on the third day that Jared perked up from where he was lazing on the couch, enjoying the air conditioning and comfy comfort of squishy pillows. He could smell Jensen's scent. Which meant... Jared was off the couch in a flash, happily bounding through the house until he bounced into the kitchen, tongue hanging out as he panted with a broad grin on his doggy face. “Jensen Jensen guess what?! My human got me a new long leash and she's gonna take me out for walks with it now instead of the old short one and oh why are you not eating do you not like it and by the Great Alpha you're hurt!” 

Jared's mindless chatter was silenced by actually taking in the appearance of his little kitty buddy. Jensen's fur was even more matted with blood than before and he'd lost some weight, not baby weight no, he was just smaller, thinner in the places where his body was not carrying young ones. It made Jared wonder if Jensen had used to hunt and now was finding it hard to do when pregnant, it made him worry that his little Jensen wasn't getting food outside of what leftovers Jared gave him. 

Jensen for his part was paused halfway between the counter and Jared's food bowl, one paw lifted as if in mid-step. A shiver ran through the small body and Jensen finally moved to take a startled step back, sitting up and wrapping his fluffy tail around his paws. “It's nothing terrible,” Jensen quickly mewed in assurance, “I just got a little stuck while crawling under a fence, nothing but a scratch.” 

“No, but you're hurt,” repeated Jared, ignoring Jensen's words. His friend was bleeding, that wasn't just a scratch and nothing could happen Jensen. Nothing was _supposed _to happen to Jensen and it was with a pang that Jared realized that Jensen was going to heep getting hurt if he didn't have a nice human, and what about the kittens? He walked over to the tomcat, keeping his head low, tail wagging slowly to show he wasn't meaning any harm. Jensen eyed him carefully, wary, but didn't move away and let Jared get right up to him without hissing or anything.__

__Jared slowly moved his head to Jensen's side, nosing at the bloody fur and beginning to lick, cleaning it so he could see where the cat was hurt. The wound itself was still bleeding sluggishly, showing it was a recent hurt but Jared was relieved to see it wasn't that deep. It was more than a scratch but Jensen had been right when he'd said it was nothing terrible. Jared nudged Jensen toward his food bowl when he was done cleaning the blood away. “Eat okay? You need to eat for you and the kittens.”_ _

__Jensen looked up at Jared, pushing up on his hind legs a little and giving a thank you lick to Jared's nose before padding noiselessly over to the food, dipping his head in the bowl to gratefully begin eating._ _

__Uo･ｪ･oU (=^･ｪ･^=)  
__

 _ _Ten minutes later saw Jensen still in the house, curled up against Jared who for his part was looking thrilled. He'd managed to convince his kitty to have a nap there, assuring the unsure Jensen that his humans would be away for a while still and if they did come early than Jared would make sure to let Jensen get away without being seen. Try as he might Jared hadn't been able to convince Jensen to just stay though, the cat insisting that he was better off alone and humans weren't meant to be trusted.__

__Jared felt Jensen changed position against him, still asleep but rolling a little, relaxing a little more in Jared's long fur._ _

__Uo･ｪ･oU (=^･ｪ･^=)_ _

__A hour later saw them playing together. Or rather Jared playing while Jensen watched him with the bemused, slightly condescending attitude most felines seemed to have when watching another species do various things. Jared of course didn't mind, cats were cats after all, they were just like that and mostly for good reason. He was content being a dog, loving in extremes, playing in extremes, _living _in extremes, without thinking about whether it was ridiculous or stupid or not. Cats he knew loved just as strongly as dogs, they just didn't show it the same way usually.___ _

____Jared tore down the hall, paws sliping a little on the wood flooring, chasing his ball and he gave an excited yip at catching it. Bounding back up the hall to drop the ball at Jensen's paws, his tail wagging wildly as he panted happily, “Again, do it again!” He barked to Jensen who blinked at him in amusement before heavily batting the ball back down the hall, Jared spinning to chase it once more._ _ _ _

____As much fun as Jared had playing with his humans there was just something he loved even more about playing Jensen, maybe it was way Jensen seemed to relax for it. How his kitty buddy lost his wariness and was able to let himself be happy without fear of something happening. Or maybe it was just because Jensen was his most favorite thing in the world and Jared suddenly felt the need to tell Jensen that._ _ _ _

____He was bounding back with his ball when he heard his human's car pull up into the driveway and he let the ball drop in surprise, they were back early. Jensen instantly went back to being on guard and he shot Jared an apologetic look right before streaking off to the kitchen, jumping up to the window and through it._ _ _ _

____Jared stared mournfully after the cat, before heaving a sad sigh. He picked up his ball once more and trotted to the door to greet his humans._ _ _ _


	4. Becoming Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I meant to put it up yesterday and just sort of passed out instead. So apologies. I'll try and update faster but I do have a full time job that takes a lot out of me physically so sometimes it gets hard to write until the weekends. Thank you all that are reading my little story though and kudos/comments always make my day so thank you thank you thank you. ♥

Jensen came daily after that, Jared could pretty much time it exactly. As soon as his humans would be out the front door, car pulling away from the house, he'd head the soft patter of Jensen in the kitchen. Jared lived for those times, he loved it when his kitty friend would stay and cuddle afterward, sometimes right up to his humans car pulling into the driveway. Or Jensen would play with him, nothing rough, the tomcat was carrying a litter after all and everyday he was growing bigger, but Jensen would bat Jared's ball for him to fetch or the cat would play with Jared's tail as Jared wagged it happily. 

It went on for two weeks, until it didn't. 

They were on the couch, Jared's tail thumping about contentedly and Jensen curled up against him. The TV had been left on, as Jared's humans sometimes did when they forgot about time and left in a hurry, and so after Jensen had fed they'd cuddled up on the couch to watch it. But as it often did with his humans it was making Jared lose track of time as well, right up until he heard the sound of his humans key in the front door. 

He perked up instantly and looked at the still sleeping Jensen in a panic, “Jensen,” He woofed quietly as he nudged the cat with his nose. “Jensen my humans are here, wake up, I'll try and stall them at the door while you leave.” 

“I'm not leaving,” was Jensen's even quieter response, green eyes peeking shyly up at Jared in worry as if expecting the dog to take back his repeated offers for the cat to stay. “I like it here,” he continued softly. Cuddling a little more into Jared's side. 

Jared, for his part, was both elated and flabbergasted. His tail began to thump even harder, picking up speed as he wagged it. He wiggled his body, nosing at Jensen and licking at him happily, giving out short little yips of excitement and when he heard the front door open Jared tore off the couch to greet his humans. It took a couple minutes to herd them to the living room as they always seemed to feel the inane need to take off their shoes at the door. 

A sharp gasp from the human mother told Jared she'd seen Jensen and with that he left his humans, bounding over to the couch where he nuzzled Jensen. The tomcat was tense, eyes wide and there was a panic Jared could scent about him. Jared whined softly and jumped up on the couch, cuddling protectively against his kitty, one paw drapping over Jensen lightly. 

His owners hadn't even bothered putting up a fight, adopting Jensen into the family unborn kittens and all.

Uo･ｪ･oU (=^･ｪ･^=)

“You're being ridiculous,” Chuffed Jensen with a roll of his eyes, staring at Jared with that certain pitying expression only cats could pull off perfectly. 

“I am not,” protested Jared, fully aware that it was definitely coming off as a whine. “I just... I liked it, and I got used to you eating from my bowl as well. It's just not the same now that you have your own.” 

Jensen sighed, getting and padding over to Jared and his bowl. It was now fairly difficult for Jensen to walk a lot, the tomcat nearly ready to give birth and it was making Jared absolutely paranoid with worry. Worry that his kitty wasn't getting enough to eat, worry that he wasn't getting enough sleep, or attention or care. Jensen for his part would simply chuff at Jared, mewing in amusement before grooming the dog in an attempt to calm him. Which, always worked, not that Jared was admitting that to Jensen. The cat was smug enough as it was. 

“Jared, I get that, I do, but you'll get used to this as well. Plus this way we can eat together and you don't have to worry about whether I'm getting enough to eat or if it's safe for me to eat.” Purred Jensen fondly, bumping the top of his head up against Jared's chin lightly. 

Jared did let out a whine this time but he couldn't argue with that and he bent his head down, nuzzling Jensen lovingly. “Do you think one of the kittens will want to share my bowl with me then?” He woofed hopefully. 

There was another chuff from Jensen before the cat nuzzled Jared back, leaving a couple quick licks on Jared's nose. “I'm sure one of the kittens would love that. Would you want that though? I mean, they aren't puppies and I-” 

“I don't care,” interrupted Jared firmly, “we're keeping the kittens, our humans already said that, and I don't care that they're not going to be puppies. It doesn't matter, I'll take care of them just as if they were my own puppies. You know that Jen.” He shifted and ever so gently bumped his nose against Jensen's stomach, feeling the squirming kittens within and feeling warmth flow through him. He was so excited for them to come, to get to know them all and watch them play while cuddling with Jensen. 

Jensen didn't reply, but he didn't need to, his deep purrs were reply enough and when it came time for bed they cuddled as always. Curled up around each other, with Jensen gently grooming Jared and Jared wagging his tail in bliss. When sleep finally came it was with their noses touching and contented smiles.


End file.
